That's Not My Name
by Sharinganblossom
Summary: Rapunzel is upset and Eugene is, apparently, at fault.


**Title: **That's Not My Name

**Pairing: **Flynn Rider and Rapunzel

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tangled or any of the characters.

**Summary: **Rapunzel is going through an identity crisis and Eugene is, apparently, at fault.

…

He didn't understand. Really. What had he done wrong?

Eugene was just walking down the hallway, minding his own business when he saw his lovely wife emerge from one of the side chambers. Naturally, a smile formed on his lips and he went over to say hello.

"Hey, Blondie. How are you?"

Honestly, you would've thought that he just shot Pascal or called her fat or something.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"...Most people take it to mean 'hello,' and 'how are you doing.'"

Rapunzel narrowed her eyes.

"..._What_?"

"You hate me, don't you?"

Eugene stared at her. "...Again. _What_?"

Rapunzel huffed, turning and making her abrupt exit.

"...WHAT?"

…

The second encounter was in the garden. He spotted her with her easel set up to begin painting and decided to try to talk to her again.

"Hey, Rapunzel!" He smiled enthusiastically, hoping that this would help put her in a better mood. He hoped that she couldn't smell fear.

She glanced at him, muttering a, "Hello."

Eugene sighed, his smile coming much easier. "What are you up to?"

She shrugged. "Just painting."

He nodded. "I can see that. You have a little bit of purple in your hair." He smiled. "I've always liked the color purple on you."

This, apparently, was not the right thing to say.

Rapunzel slammed the lid to her paint box and whirled on him. "Oh, you like that color, huh?"

Eugene blinked at her. "...Uhm...yes?"

She huffed, picking the case up and tucking it under her arm. "Well, I'm sorry that I don't wear it anymore!"

"Wait, but the dress you wore yesterday was—"

She was already stomping away from him, not paying him anymore attention.

"...What the heck just happened?"

…

The third time was in the kitchen. Eugene was pulling a treat out of the pantry and was turning to leave when his wife walked in.

He gulped. "Hey there, sweetie..."

To his surprise, she smiled at him. "Hello, Eugene."

His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "...Is this a trap?"

"What?"

"Uh...nothing...I just...uh...you seemed like you were in a bad mood...earlier...I just didn't want to make you angry."

She blinked at him. "I wasn't in a bad mood."

Eugene's shoulders visibly relaxed. "Oh...well, good. So, do you want to—"

"Did it _look like _I was in a bad mood?"

Her lips twitched into a dangerous frown. Eugene quickly backed away.

"Oh no, I'm not falling for this again."

"Falling for _what _again?"

He held his hands up in defense, backing into the corner like a caged animal. Rapunzel questioned his sanity.

"_This_! This—this—_thing_ where I apparently say something completely offensive to you even though it sounds just fine to me but apparently _it's not_!"

Rapunzel put her hands on her hips. "Why are you yelling at me? Do you have a _problem_?"

Eugene looked like he might've wanted to pull his hair out.

"No, _you _do!"

"I do _not_!"

"Yes you do! You freaked out on me when I tried to say hello in the hall, then again in the garden, and you're doing it now too!"

"Doing _what_?"

He stared at her. If she wasn't in a bad mood before, then she obviously was now.

Eugene twitched, quickly moving around her. He tried to stay out of strangling range.

"No no no, this is not happening again! I won't let it I tell you!"

He bolted from the kitchen, narrowly knocking over the kitchen staff. You could hear his shouts of terror echoing through the halls.

Everyone in the room stared after him.

"...I knew he wasn't right in the head."

…

Eugene's plan was a thing of beauty. It was simple really. He would sneak into their bedroom and stay there until her arrival. Then he would feign sleep in order to avoid his wife's wrath until he actually _did _fall asleep.

It took him the better part of an hour to concoct his genius scheme.

As he approached the door, he saw that it was already opened a crack. He could hear sniffling coming from inside. He slowly took a peek inside.

Rapunzel was sitting on the edge of the bed, her cheeks wet with tears and a handkerchief clutched tightly in her hands. Eugene forgot all about his plan.

"Rapunzel, what's wrong?"

Her gaze darted up to him before she quickly turned away. "Nothing, I'm fine."

Eugene frowned, gingerly sitting beside her. It was one thing for Rapunzel to be angry with him. It was an entirely different thing for her to be upset to the point of tears.

"Rapunzel...please, tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help."

She shook her head furiously, refusing to face him. He rubbed his chin in thought.

"Did something happen today?"

She didn't move for a minute, but then nodded her head slowly.

"Alright...did it have something to do with your parents?"

Rapunzel shook her head.

"The staff?"

Negative.

"Me?"

Affirmative.

"The—wait, what?"

She sniffed, loudly blowing her nose into her hanky.

"Wait, what did I do?"

Rapunzel whirled around, her nose and cheeks a lovely shade of red. "You know exactly what you did! Why do you keep doing this to me?"

Eugene twitched.

"...Why do I keep doing this to you?"

She raised an eyebrow at his tone. "Yes."

"...Why do _I _keep doing this to _you_?"

He leaped off of the bed, pacing like a caged animal.

"What is _wrong _with you? You act like you have no idea what I'm talking about!"

"Jeeze Rapunzel, I _don't_ know what you're talking about! But I swear, if you just tell me I'll fix it!"

She blinked her big eyes at him, finally seeming to realize that he really _didn't _know why she was so upset with him. It had seemed so obvious to her. ...Then again, she _was _talking about Eugene here...

She sighed, staring at her hands dejectedly. "It was this morning...you called me Blondie..."

Eugene stopped, staring incredulously at her. "_That's _what you're so up in arms about? I always call you that."

She gave him a sharp look. "But I'm not blond anymore, Eugene!"

"Well yeah, but—"

"But what? You don't like me anymore, do you?"

Eugene spluttered. "Are you _insane_? Why would you think that?"

Rapunzel didn't look angry anymore. She just looked forlorn and sad, so unlike the woman that Eugene knew her to be.

He sighed, running his hand over her hair. "I love you, Rapunzel."

She whipped her head up to stare at him. She never doubted his undying affection for her, but he very rarely actually voiced it. Come to think of it, neither did she. It was simply something that was known between them and did not need to be said in order to believe it.

He smiled at her, sliding his arm around her shoulders and giving her a squeeze. "And I already told you that I've got a thing for brunettes."

Rapunzel giggled, rubbing the back of her hands over her eyes. "Thank you..."

Eugene grinned at her, slowly leaning his head down to hers. And he kissed her. And it felt just as amazing and heartwarming and toe curling as every single one of his kisses did.

"It doesn't matter if you're blonde or not. It's just my nickname for you. It always has been. But if you don't want me to call you that—"

"No," Rapunzel interrupted. "It's okay. I understand now."

They shared a smile as they fell into each others' arms.

"So, you really love me?"

"Absolutely."

"And you like my hair?"

"Of course."

"And my favorite purple dress?"

"Definitely—you should wear that one more often."

"...What is that supposed to mean?"

"...I love you?"


End file.
